


Finn, My Best Friend (5 Years Old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Easter Egg in the story, F/M, Rembering Friends Who Have Passed, Spoilers for 'Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery', Takes place after Inky Mystery, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: As long as you remember someone, they're never really gone.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Finn, My Best Friend (5 Years Old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This work was inspired by [Rogue Falcon](https://roguefalcon.tumblr.com/), who also did the art at the end.
> 
> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Dante had a best friend, but his wasn’t like everyone else's. Finn didn’t talk much but he was always nice. He heard all sorts of things with his big floppy ears and would sometimes share his secrets with him. Finn shared because he was a real friend...and even told the best jokes.

Finn followed him everywhere ever since he was born. Kept an eye on him all the time. When he was in that awful daycare, Finn always tried to cheer him up. He was brave too. Finn didn’t even cry when that mean girl Emily pulled his arm off! He just kept smiling and hugged Dante letting him know everything was alright.

He was a real swell pal like that.

No matter how upset or scared Dante felt, Finn was there to let him know it was okay. When it got really loud and the sky threw a tantrum, Finn was there with open arms. His fur was really soft and pretty. Soft hues of orange and creams. Nice and warm whenever he needed a hug.

So, in return, Dante did his best to take Finn on every adventure he had. Read every book he liked to him, and Finn helped him with the hard words. He was smart like that. Even taught Finn about some of the magic stuff Aunt Holly taught him, even if Finn couldn’t do it himself. 

He just liked watching and made Dante feel proud of the smallest accomplishment. He loved his parent’s praise, Papa’s, and his other relatives. But Finn? Finn didn’t have those ties and liked it anyways. Sometimes even making suggestions or asking for an encore. Finn never thought he was weird, just special and talented.

All these reasons and more was why Finn was his very best friend!

-

Alice was growing a little concerned over Dante’s lack of sociability. Yes, he talked with family and friends (even Hat) but not any kids his own age. He either got picked on or shut down and refused to talk. Sometimes he’d just stare and the other kids would get upset. Said he was ‘creepy’.

She had no idea how to approach it, so she let it be. He seemed happy and loved Finn...but Alice’s concern came back. She kept finding Dante talking to his plush fox like it was just another toon. Reading, playing, and snuggling with the toy. That was normal...right?

Just an active imagination.

The more time passed the more uneasy she grew. She didn’t remember doing this as a child. Alice brought it up with a couple people. Bendy couldn’t recall being that young very well, so he wasn’t sure either. Felix assured her it was fairly normal for children to have imaginary friends. Finn was just filling the place of Dante’s friend.

So, she let it go...for a few weeks.

Alice wound right back up when she heard Dante singing. It was so soft, a little high and untrained but not bad. She giddily tiptoed up to the door to listen to what he was singing. They didn’t play a lot of music with words around the house, just hot music to dance to.

“Mama said fulfill the prophecy. Be something greater, go make a legacy,” Dante sang softly to Finn grinning happily as Alice felt herself freeze “Manifest destiny back in the days, we wanted everything, wanted everything.” He sang to the fox, suddenly stopping. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

Alice hadn’t realized she stepped in the room, much less started crying.

“It was just really pretty, sweetie.” She sniffed, scoping Dante up. That was the song Finely sang for her and Bendy’s first dance...first date. “Where did you learn that song, Danny?”

“Finn taught me.” He smiled up at her. “He said you’d love it!”

Alice really didn’t know what to do.

-

A few years ago, two if you need the specifics. A bratty little girl named Emily ripped Finn’s arm off. Dante sobbed and sobbed while Holly tried to figure out how to fix the toy. Yes, stitches would be easy but she wanted to make it last. An idea came to her and she grabbed her books, flipping through runes.

Carefully, she opened the seams on the plush fox and stitched some runes inside him. One to keep him durable, so this wouldn’t happen again anytime soon. Time, so it wouldn’t wear out over the years. Dante would probably live a long time. Last but not least, memory so Dante could recall his favorite moments with the treasured possession.

Proud of her work, she gave the repaired fox a hug.

“You’re going to keep him happy, you know that?” She chuckled to the fox, tucking him in her bag. “Dante won’t stop crying without you Finn. So, cheer him up when you see him again, okay?” Finn’s button eyes just stared back at her.

Her mind drifted to Finely, always doing his best to keep spirits high during their quest. She chuckled to herself fondly recalling her old friend and former flame as she delivered Finn to Bendy to give to Dante when he woke up.

-

Memory is a funny thing. Powerful and Potent. Some good, some bad. Memory is a key, to open and close many doors. Even those that seem impassable.

After all, you’re never truly gone so long as someone remembers you.

Finely the Fox was not the sort of toon one forgets...and so Dante had a friend thanks to his memory.

Finn.

**Dante with Finn, by Rogue Falcon.**

**Author's Note:**

> Rest peacefully, Finely.


End file.
